Field
The present disclosure is generally related to cameras and related methods with specific discussions on portable wireless cameras that can generate wireless communication hotspot and related methods.
Description of the Related Art
Many portable devices today can communicate wirelessly. One typical mode of wireless communication is Wi-Fi or WiFi, which is a technology that allows an electronic device to exchange data or connect to the internet wirelessly using 2.4 GHz UHF and 5 GHz SHF radio waves, as examples. Many devices can use Wi-Fi, e.g., personal computers, video-game consoles, smartphones, some digital cameras, tablet computers and digital audio players. These devices can connect to a network resource, such as the Internet, via a wireless network access point. Such an access point (or hotspot) has a range of about 20 meters (66 feet) indoors and a greater range outdoors due to less interference. Hotspot coverage can comprise an area as small as a single room with walls that block radio waves, or as large as many square kilometers achieved by using multiple overlapping access points.
Wireless WiFi IP cameras are also well known for use to transmit video over the Internet, which are typically used with desktop computers to allow users to transmit images of themselves while communicating. Still cameras, such as point and shoot cameras, can also have built-in Wi-Fi transmitters for transmitting the photos taken to a camera or to post the pictures on the Internet. Finally, camcorders are also Wi-Fi enabled to allow the user to send video directly from the camcorder to social networks or computers.